Predator and Prey
by floratiq
Summary: Sasuke lives in a world where everyone is half human and half animal. Everybody has different ears, tails and abilities that make them unique from one another. Sasuke met somebody very interesting who attracted him almost instantly. Even before he met him. How? By the boy's scent. Transferring to his new high school wasn't going to be as easy as he thought it would be.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! After finished my last multi chapter fic, I decided to write a second one. This one was is very different but I hope you will enjoy it anyways.**

**I still don't know how I feel about this idea, so please let me know in the review.**

**Thank you so much and have a great day!**

**Warnings: If you do not like yaoi, animal ears and tails, this is not for you.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.**

* * *

**_One_**

* * *

Sasuke licked his lips and flicked his tail as he walked through the doors confidently to his new high school. Eyes instantly turned and he smirked, he knew he looked good. A charcoal grey tight t-shirt with cuffed sleeves hugged his biceps and toned stomach while the black skinny jeans accentuated the curves of his legs. He wore several leather bands around his wrist and a matching short leather necklace around his neck with a single shark tooth dangling in the front. He dug his hands into his pockets and began taking long, lazy strides to the main office. He let his eyes wander and drink in his surroundings. Everybody in the world had a tail and ears like him but from all different sorts of animals. Sasuke was a wolf breed. He had dark navy perky triangle ears with tones of grey and white and an elegant tail to match. He saw cat breeds, dog breeds, bird breeds and horse breeds but he wasn't bothered. This was normal after all; everyone in the world was like him.

He spotted his office and entered accordingly. A friendly man quickly greeted him. He had short brown ears poking out of his brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail and a small tail. A bear breed, Sasuke concluded as he introduced himself as Iruka. He motioned for Sasuke to step outside then followed and began escorting the boy to his homeroom and first class.

There was no conversation; Sasuke didn't really feel like talking. He was bored and was required by law to attend school. His nose wrinkled and his eyes widened in surprised when an extremely pleasing scent suddenly rose to his nose. It was warm like honey but sweet like chocolate with a small hint of vanilla. It began stronger as they headed down the hallway and the scent only managed to arouse the boy. Sasuke has never in his life smelt something so tempting. He set his entire body on fire and he could feel his heart beat faster.

They reached a door and Sasuke could easily tell that the scent was radiating from inside this room. He pushed it opened eagerly and sets of surprised eyes turn to him. Iruka said hello to his homeroom teacher, who seemed to be a type of wolf breed mix as well before pushing Sasuke in. The boy ran a tongue over his bottom lip and walked in coolly. He stood at the front of the classroom and began searching for the source of the wonderful scent.

"Good morning class, this is Sasuke. He is our new student, please treat him nicely."

Sasuke only nodded. He could see the girls whispering excitedly and the boys roll their eyes at new competition but he didn't care. All he wanted to know was where was that irresistible scent coming from.

"Please pick a seat, Sasuke."

"Hn," Sasuke stepped forward and began to follow his nose. He walked until the third row and the scent was now almost unbearable. He took the closest empty seat. The teacher nodded and began his lesson once again. Sasuke leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. Man, the scent was getting Sasuke horny and he would probably have gotten an erection by now if he didn't have as much emotional and mental control that he had. He ran his eyes to his left and opened his mouth.

The source of the scent was a boy. He had blonde hair, tanned skin and sharp blue eyes. He was lean and wore light blue skinny jeans with a white hoodie. He had soft orange and black ears with a tail similar to Sasuke's but in a different color. He had whiskered cheeks and pink pouty lips. The blonde was obviously a fox breed. He fidgeted in his seat and frowned as he tried to keep his attention on his teacher. His eyes were glassy and his cheeks were flushed.

Sasuke pursed his lips and returned his attention to the front. He now knew why the boy smelt so strongly. The boy was in heat. This was highly unusual for males and this was the first time Sasuke has ever met one. When someone is in heat, usually a female, they release a unique scent meant for attracting mates once every couple months, lasting anywhere from a couple days to two weeks. Sasuke has smelt a woman's scent hundreds of times in his lives but he has never found one to arouse him like this one did.

He returned his eyes to the boy and smirked. It was so clear that the blonde was incredibly horny. He twitched and shuddered in his seat, while a thin layer of sweat moistened his forehead. His eyes were unfocused and his tail swished from side to side anxiously. Normally girls would be excused from school for a couple days but it looked like the boy had no choice but to stay in school. He probably was behind in his schoolwork or didn't want to miss any classes.

Sasuke pulled his eyes away from the blonde and began scanning the room. He knitted his eyebrows together when he noticed he wasn't the only one staring at the boy. He could tell that the others smelt it too and a surge of possessiveness shocked through his body.

The teacher upfront, whose name was Mr. Hatake, cleared his throat and sighed as he sat back down in his seat from behind his desk. "I know all you boys are distracted by Naruto's scent and are all dying to get in his pants, but you need to write this stuff down or else you will fail."

Naruto blushed and looked down onto his desk as he began to pretend to write, he didn't like the extra attention when he was in heat.

Sasuke smirked as he began to copy down the notes into his book. The blonde was going to be an easy catch. Sasuke was an Uchiha after all, and Uchihas always got what they wanted.

Naruto tried to keep his eyes forward as he felt the transfer student's eyes run over him. He couldn't help but let out a pleasured shiver as it only continue to further arouse him. The blonde took a shaky breath before trying to focus again and ignore his aching erection. He inwardly cursed himself. He hated being in heat. It always attracted unwanted mates and ward off cute jealous girls. He was bisexual but usually preferred girls. He wet his lips, as the new student still hasn't taken his eyes off of him. He refrained from turning to face him and clenched the grip around his pencil harder.

The way his dark eyes wandered hungrily around Naruto's body almost made the blonde cum. The new boy was so fucking hot it made Naruto dizzy. Everyone had their own distant smell and Naruto picked up on Sasuke's almost instantly. When one is in heat, all there senses are heightened, like that of the nose. Sasuke smelt like fresh pine but something unbelievably dark and sexy lurked in its undertones.

Naruto bowed his head down and clenched his eyes shut. He shot his hand in the air and Mr. Hatake nodded. The blonde stood up clumsily and dashed out of the room and to the nurse's office, where he would be able to solve his throbbing problem.

Sasuke tugged at his lips as he watched Naruto run out of the room. Everyone knew where was he going and what was he going to do. Sasuke leaned to the girl on the other side of him and spoke lowly. "Who was that boy?"

She bit her lip before sputtering nervously. "Naruto Uzumaki. He's the student representative of the athletic program at our school and the captain to the school's swimming team."

The girl beside her smiled. "Good luck. Almost every single guy in the entire school has tried their chances with Naruto. The idiot turned them all down and you're going to get the same. He's probably straight."

Sasuke was surprised at her boldness but smirked anyways. "I'm not like the other guys."

"That's what they all say. He likes Sakura, I'm pretty sure."

Sasuke clenched his jaw. "Who?"

She rolled her eyes at his obvious display of jealousy. "You see that pink-haired girl who is trying to desperately get your attention over to our right? Yeah, her."

Sasuke cringed. A typical fan girl that he tried to avoid at all cost.

"I'm Tenten by the way, and my friend here is Hinata."

"Sasuke."

She nodded and ended the conversation, leaving Sasuke to his own thoughts. He couldn't wait until he would be able to finally talk to the Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke quickly threw his binders into his lockers before heading for the cafeteria. He joined the line up for food and filled his plate. As he went to grab his utensils, he ran into Tenten again. She smiled when she saw him.

"You want to sit with us?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Naruto sits with us."

"Hn."

She laughed and headed for table while Sasuke followed her calmly from behind. They walked for only a bit before reaching a table already packed with people. Everybody's attention turned to the two and Tenten beamed.

"Hey everyone, this is Sasuke. Make some room."

Everyone greeted their polite hellos and scooted over. Sasuke took a seat and sat diagonally from Naruto. The blonde smiled happily even though his cheeks were still flushed and his breaths were uneven. The boy who sat behind him, who was a German shepherd dog breed smiled toothily at him. "Hey, I'm Kiba."

Sasuke just nodded as he continued to introduce everybody at the table. Kiba introduced Naruto last. "And this is Naruto, my best friend who is currently in heat and super hot and needy."

Naruto flushed and punched the boy in the arm who only laughed. "I'm joking." Kiba picked up his hand and placed it to the side of his mouth as if he were to tell a secret. "I'm not actually joking," he whispered purposely loudly which only earned him an even harder punched.

Sasuke just nodded before turning his attention the blonde. He opened his mouth to speech but was interrupted by a high pitch voice coming from his right.

"Hello everyone!"

Sasuke's left eyebrow twitched as he slowly turned his head in the direction of the voice. At the end of the table stood two girls, one was the pink-haired once from the morning and the other had long blonde hair. Sasuke couldn't tell what breeds they were but he couldn't really care less.

Everyone returned her greeting joyfully, including Naruto.

"I'm throwing a party tomorrow since its Friday at my house. You should all come."

The group murmured excitedly and all nodded, excluding one.

The girl pouted. "You should come too, Sasuke."

"We'll see," he said coldly.

She beamed and promptly left with the other girl.

"So, who's planning on going?" Kiba asked.

"I am," Naruto piped in.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Of course you are. You really are hopeless you know?"

Naruto just laughed shyly as he rubbed the back of his neck but didn't say anything in return.

Sasuke swallowed the bitter taste in his mouth but quickly got over it. The party would be the perfect way to get Naruto alone. He smiled as he began his lunch. Look like he will be going to the party.

* * *

Sasuke showed up at her mansion at eight o'clock. He checked his phone for the house number once more before ringing the doorbell. You could hear the loud music and literally feel the booming bass.

Sakura opened the door in a tight black dress and a red cup in her hand. She was clearly drunk and she nearly fell over when she saw Sasuke.

"Wow! You actually came!"

"Yeah."

"You look so good!"

Sasuke inwardly smirked. Of course he did. He even spent extra time on his outfit and hair only to impress Naruto. "Can I come in?"

She nodded enthusiastically before stepping aside. Sasuke entered and powerwalked forward so that Sakura wouldn't be able to stop him and talk to him any longer.

There were probably over hundred people who were invited and the mansion was packed to the mass. He moved forward in search for his new friends and finally spotted them at the bar, but only after fighting off desperate girls and wandering hands.

Kiba spotted him first and waved him over. He nodded a greeting to them all before taking a seat. He ordered a shot and downed in quickly before returning his attention to his friends.

Gaara, another type of fox breed with sand-colored ears and tail with bright vibrant red locks eyed him. "You look like you're here for a specific reasons."

"Sharp eyes."

Gaara shrugged. "Looking for someone?"

"I guess."

"Naruto?"

Sasuke pursed his lips. "How did you know?"

"Everyone looks for him when he's in heat. It's not a surprise," he deadpanned.

"What, did you go after him too?"

"No, his scent doesn't intrigue me."

"Hmmm."

"Look, he's coming."

Sasuke watched as Naruto came closer and closer. He looked even better in a tight black shirt and stonewashed jeans. His face was scrunched up into a frown as he maneuvered through the crowds. Sasuke inhaled. Fuck, he was addicting.

Once Naruto finally reached them, he was slightly flushed but otherwise he looked normal. Sasuke almost couldn't tell that he was in heat if only based on looks but the scent coming off of Naruto was impossible to miss. "Hello, Naruto."

He took a seat right next to him but only ordered a glass of ice water. "Hey, Sasuke."

"You don't drink?"

"Only sometimes, but usually I don't."

"So you can't hold your liquor."

Naruto scowled. "Can too, teme."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the nickname. "I doubt it, dobe."

"Then let's make a bet?"

He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. "I can't."

"Any why not?"

Naruto blushed as he downed his water. "It makes my… you know… get worst."

Sasuke smirked. "It makes you even more horny? How interesting."

The blonde turned to him, bewildered and slapped a hand over the brunet's mouth. "Shh! Don't say it out loud!"

Sasuke smirked as he darted out a tongue and licked the insides of Naruto's palm. He could practically taste the scent off of him. Naruto yelped and jumped back but only after shuddering and blushing a rose red.

"Don't do that!" he yelled as he wiped his hand on his dark shirt.

"Don't say this, don't do that. Man, you sure are bossy."

Naruto pouted as a stranger approached them. He seemed oblivious to the fact Naruto and Sasuke were talking and leaned into Naruto's ear. He whispered something obviously filthy making Naruto squirm in his seat and his tail fall to the floor.

Sasuke growled and the boy only smirked at the brunet before returning his attention to Naruto. The blonde placed both his shaking palms on the boy's chest and pushed him away. "N-No thank you," he muttered weakly before turning around and finishing his water.

The stranger grinned. "Alright, then I'll see you later, _Naruto_."

Naruto let his head bow. "Fuck."

"This happens a lot, doesn't it?"

Naruto smiled softly. "Yeah."

Sasuke fought the anger swelling in the pits of his stomach. He exhaled before talking again. "Want to dance?"

Naruto's smile instantly widened. "Yeah! Let's do it!"

Sasuke licked his lips as he followed Naruto to the main dance floor. They squished pass sweaty bodies and drunk idiots until they were near the centre. Naruto found his friends once again and ran to them. Sasuke followed behind him coolly.

They all began swaying their bodies and dancing to the pulsing rhythm in the background. Sasuke was approached by several girls but blew them off almost instantly. Sasuke brought his eyes over to where Naruto was standing but the blonde was nowhere to be seen. He frowned and Tenten laughed.

"He went to the bathroom, calm down."

Sasuke smirked but waited for the blonde to come back. When Naruto finally returned, his face was not as red and his heavy breathing from earlier were nearly gone.

"You okay?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, let's dance."

The night wore on and they danced until their knees were ready to crash down on them. Naruto excused himself several times making Sasuke question how many times it was possible for guys to get an erection in one day. But then again, the boy was in heat. As much as the brunet wanted to, he didn't make any moves. He wanted Naruto to trust him fully first and not think that he is just some other guy who's after that perfect perky ass.

Sasuke checked his watch. It was nearing three am and he had to leave soon. He leaned into Naruto's ear; he could feel the blonde shudder from beneath him. "I got to go."

He nodded and turned around to face Sasuke. He wrapped his arms around the boy's neck and pressed his entire body against him. "Bye! I'll see you on Monday."

Sasuke let his hands tickle the blonde's waist before pulling back, he was afraid he was lose control and just end up dragging Naruto with him. "Later."

He turned around to face the other direction and nodded his farewells to the rest of his friends. He left the mansion promptly and began walking home. He had gotten a ride from his chauffeur earlier and could have easily called him to come pick the brunet up again but the early morning breeze felt nice against his flushed skin. He rolled his aching shoulders and stretched his legs. Everyone also had unique abilities that came with their breeds. Like a bat breed would be able to see in the dark. Sasuke bent down and began sprinting home. His legs took him at an incredible speed that was initially meant for chasing down prey in the early ages. He arrived home in less than ten minutes and immediately headed for the shower. He smiled as he ran a soap bar over his body. There was something about Naruto, other than his scent that pulled Sasuke towards him. He just needed to find out what.

* * *

Naruto woke up at eight. He groaned and slammed a hand onto his annoying alarm clock before groggily sitting up. He rubbed at his eyes and winced at the hardness between his legs.

He swore as he got up and headed for the shower. He wasn't hung over because he hadn't drunken anything the night before; he was just tired from the lack of sleep. He had work today and he wouldn't have gone to the party yesterday if it weren't have been Sakura's. Naruto smiled at the thought of her. He's liked her since middle school but she's never give him a chance until now. She treated him sweetly and cared for him deeply. That was all Naruto really needed.

Naruto quickly took a cold shower to will away his erection and wash all the drowsiness that still fogged his mind. He slipped into some casual clothes before heading to the kitchen and grabbing an orange. He peeled it and ate it before grabbing his jacket and slipping on his shoes. He yelled a farewell up the stairs and his mother answered happily. "Be safe!"

Naruto grinned. "Of course, I'll be home tonight."

"Alright, sunshine."

Naruto left the house and closed the door behind him before running over to his garage. He grabbed his bike and began pumping his way down the street. He could drive but he thought it was a waster of gas and money. He reached the little ramen restaurant at nine, just in time for his shift. He entered and everyone greeted him warmly. He smiled back and headed to the back before grabbing an apron and throwing it on.

"Hey, Naruto!"

Naruto's ear perked and he turned around to the direction of the noise. "Oh hey, Chouji!"

Chouji and Naruto became good friends after Naruto joined the family restaurant. His father owned the store. "Would you mind waiting tables until Ino comes?"

Naruto frowned. "But I always cook!"

"I know, but Ino called in sick and said that she wouldn't be here until noon."

Naruto pouted. She probably got wasted at the party. "Fine but only until she comes."

Chouji beamed. "Thank you, Naruto! You're the best."

The blonde grinned. "I know."

Chouji returned to the kitchen and Naruto grabbed a notebook and a pen. He immediately went to the first table and took their order. The blonde didn't mind taking orders, he just preferred cooking his ramen. The regular customers smiled when they saw their favorite blonde going from table to table. Naruto was charismatic, charming and kind. Everybody knew him around this neighborhood and everybody loved him. Naruto laughed and gave a younger kid a high five before heading back to place the orders.

Naruto loved working here. It was like a family and it gave a wonderful distraction to him when he was in heat. The hours passed quickly and Naruto only had to wait tables for another fifteen minutes until Ino was due to be back. Naruto was taking an order from an elderly couple before a scent picked up in his nose and his tail instantly stiffened. Naruto could recognize that scent from anywhere.

The blonde' eyes shot to his left and sure enough, there stood Sasuke and another man who looked almost exactly like him only older. Naruto swore under his breath but smiled again when the couple looked at him worriedly. He scribbled down their meals and bolted to the kitchen. He handed the chef the new order and immediately jogged over to where Chouji was standing. He was stir-frying some vegetables.

"I'm done!" Naruto said almost too quickly.

"Oh? Is Ino here?"

"…Not quite."

Chouji sighed. "Then you got to keep going."

Naruto whined. "I was not hired for waiting tables though!"

"I'm already giving you a raise so please?"

The blonde grumbled but was interrupted by a sharp voice from behind him. "Naruto! Get your ass out here, someone is requesting you!"

Shit. Naruto's eyes widened in panic and Chouji smiled reassuringly. Naruto took a deep breath and walked out. He could feel the heavy weight of Sasuke's gaze on him almost instantly. He spotted them at a secluded table and walked over slowly. He kept his eyes down, as the scent grew stronger. He was determined to fight his boner.

"How may I help you?" He asked, his voice robotic and stiff.

Sasuke smirked. "Hello, Naruto."

Naruto swallowed thickly. "Hey, Sasuke."

The man sitting from across him smiled. "You two know each other, little brother?"

"Yes, he is my classmate."

Naruto nodded to confirm.

"Well, isn't he just lovely?" the older said, his voice velvety and teasing. He leaned in and inhaled. "Why, he smells simply irresistible doesn't he?"

Naruto blushed before stammering. "T-Thank you but my shift is almost over, so what could I get for you two?"

Sasuke ignored Naruto and turned to his brother. "Itachi, don't you dare lay a finger on him."

Itachi raised a thin eyebrow. "Now what makes you think I would do that?"

Sasuke scoffed. "Like you wouldn't."

The older chuckled deeply. "I guess you are right." He turned back to the flushed waiter. "We'll have two bowls of chicken ramen please."

Naruto nodded furiously and jogged back into the kitchen. His breaths were fast and his cheeks were flushed. He shook his head and sighed in relief as Ino walked in, tying her hair up in a bun. At least he didn't have to go back anymore. He threw his notebook and pen at the girl and turned around. He began making Itachi's and Sasuke's orders, he would be lying if he said that he wasn't putting extra efforts into these two meals. He just wanted to impress the too with his skill, that's all.

He rang the bell to signal a finished order and Ino came in almost instantaneously. "What table?"

"Sasuke's."

Ino squealed in delight but then frowned. Naruto knitted his eyebrows together in worry. "Are you alright?"

Ino nodded. "Yeah, but they wanted you to bring out the orders."

Naruto sighed. "You can do it."

She jumped happily as she clapped her hands. "Thanks, Naruto!"

The blonde smiled. "Not a problem."

Ino took the bowls of boiling ramen and Naruto resumed to his cooking. He was chopping green onions when his tail froze. His head almost fell to the cutting board. What did he want now?

"Naruto?"

The blonde slowly turned around. "Sasuke? What are you doing here? It's employees only back here!"

Sasuke faked a pout. "Oh? It seems like you really don't want to see me."

The blonde eyes widened. "No! It's just…" Naruto couldn't bring himself to say that Sasuke made him incredibly horny and needy.

Sasuke smirked. "Thanks for the ramen, it sucked."

Naruto's shy smile instantly vanished only to be replaced by an angry snarl as his tail thrashed around. "What did you say, teme? I make the best fucking ramen ever don't you dare insult my cooking!"

Sasuke smiled at the change in attitude. Naruto's ramen was actually the best he had ever tasted but he would never tell him that. "You keep telling yourself that, usuratonkachi."

"Bastard!" Naruto growled though it only looked like a pout to Sasuke. "If you have nothing else to say, you can leave."

Sasuke stepped forward while Naruto backed away. "I'll see you tomorrow then, ne Naruto?"

"Y-Yes."

Sasuke smirked and pulled away before leaving promptly. Itachi stood right outside of the kitchen. "You know, to make him yours, you shouldn't make him hate you."

"Your hearing always never seizes to amaze me."

The older wriggled his ears. "I'm just saying your attitude towards him will make you pay in the future."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I know what I'm doing."

"How?"

Sasuke scowled as he began walking away. "I just do, okay?"

Itachi followed elegantly from behind him. "He seems different. Do not come crying to me when you lose him, little brother."

"I won't."

* * *

The next day came back quickly and Naruto found himself at the school's front steps. Groaning, he pushed pass the doors and headed for his classroom. He really wanted to stay home and just wait for his cycle to end but he couldn't afford to miss any more social studies classes, which were his worst subject.

He was still half unconscious when he entered math class. He waved at Tenten and Hinata before taking his seat next to Sasuke. He ignored the brunet. To be honest, he was thoroughly offended when Sasuke said his cooking sucked. It was his dream to run the best ramen shop in the world. The blonde doesn't take critique lightly, especially from people who probably didn't even know the differences between each noodle soup.

"Good morning, Naruto."

"Hey," the blonde said tiredly, keeping his eyes in front of him.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm really tired."

Sasuke didn't say anything and began writing down notes. He wrinkled his nose at the delicious scent but he could tell it was getting fainter as the days wore on. The smell was still strong by all means but it became less potent and more light. Naruto no longer looked like he wanted to be taken right then and now though his eyes were still a little glazed and his skin a little flushed.

The bell rang after an hour-long lecture and Sasuke got up before heading to his next class, physics. Physics was his favorite science, biology being his least favorite. He arrived in class and took a seat near the back. He didn't know anybody in his class but he didn't care. The brunet didn't like talking anyways.

That's why Sasuke's left eyebrow twitched in annoyance when a group of girls gossiped loudly from behind him. They weren't talking to him directly but the tones in their voices made the brunet almost want to cringe. When he started to actually hear what they were saying, his blood began to boil.

"Hey, you know Naruto?" One girl asked excitedly.

"Oh, you mean the super cute swimming team's captain?!"

"Yeah! Guess what? He will be tutoring me in math!"

"Oh my gosh! No way! Maybe he'll tutor me too?"

"Just go ask him! He's so nice and caring. There's no way he would say no. I'm seeing him tonight actually."

"Really? Where?"

"Just the school's library."

"Oh I am so jealous!"

Sasuke couldn't take it any longer and turned around to shoot the girls a dirty glare. "If you don't mind, would you shut up so I can hear the lesson?"

The girls snapped their mouths closed and frowned with hurt. Sasuke turned back to the front and he could hear the girls mutter _jerk_ and _asshole_ under their breaths. The brunet couldn't care less.

Sasuke decided that he would be stopping by the library tonight.

The final bell rang through the school signalling that the eight hours of annoyance was over. Sasuke slung his backpack over his shoulder and slammed his locker shut before heading to the library. He ran a hand through his dark hair as he made a right. He wasn't sure why he was going to the library. Sasuke just felt like he had to, he didn't want to leave his blondie alone with a girl when Naruto was still in his cycle. Who knew what might happen?

Sasuke pushed the heavy wooden doors open and entered the grand library. He nodded at the receptionist who smiled politely before returning to her book. The brunet took a couple lazy strides until the scent became evident in his nose. He followed it promptly and it led to Naruto sitting by himself, digging through his backpack.

The brunet sauntered over before dropping his bag heavily onto the floor and took the seat beside him. Naruto's eyes shot up in shock before he scowled. "Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"Just going to do some studying, got a problem with that, dobe?"

"Asshole. I'm waiting for this cute girl to tutor now if you wouldn't mind going and sit somewhere else?"

Sasuke smirked but his eyes were hardened. "Thought you like Sakura?"

Naruto blushed. "What? How did you find out?!"

The brunet just shrugged his shoulders as he leaned back into his chair. "Tenten told me."

The blonde sighed. "Of course she did."

"So you're over her?"

Naruto pursed his lips. "Not really, but might as well try my chances with new people you know?"

"So what you are basically saying is that you're just horny."

Naruto eyebrows shot to his forward. "Of course not!" He looked away. "Why am I even talking to you about this. I just met you and you're a shitty prick on top of it."

Before Sasuke could retort, the girl from his math class tapped a finger on his shoulder. "Do you mind?" She asked politely.

Naruto grinned. "Oh hi!" He turned to Sasuke. "Go somewhere else."

"No."

"What?!"

"I was here first."

"What are you? Five years old? Fuck, fine. I'll just move," he stood up and grabbed his unzipped backpack before returning his smile to the girl. "Let's go over to the computers?"

She nodded cutely and followed him sweetly. She turned a head over her shoulder and smiled triumphantly.

Sasuke grind his teeth together as his tail began to thrash. He didn't mean to act so childishly but he couldn't help it. He brought a hand to his face and began rubbing his temples. Naruto clearly just thought of him as a friend. Not even really, more like an acquaintance much to Sasuke's dismay. It was obvious the blonde wasn't too fond of him.

Sasuke let his head fall back on to the chair and his eyes shut. This was going to be so much harder than he thought it would.

* * *

**What did you think? Please let me know. I may or may not continue this. Thank you so much and good bye!**

_Im still deciding if I will be writing an epilogue or a sequel to my other story, Just In Time. I will keep you updated, don't worry._

**xo Victoria **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I've never received such a response on the first chapter! Thank you so so so much! I've never been so motivated to continue writing! So I will be continuing this story (: Whether it will be a long multi chapter or a series of one shots will depend on you (: Please let me know what you would like to see. Angst? Drama? Romance? Humor? Let me know! I hope you like this chapter. I love you all.**

* * *

**_Two_**

* * *

Sasuke cursed as he watched the two from afar. He had an encyclopedia propped up, covering most of his eyes as he did his best to glare holes through the girl. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as his furry ears twitched in attempt to catch any sounds.

Naruto smiled broadly and laughed heartily as he continued to tutor the girl. She was kind and very beautiful. The blonde was happy that he was able to get to talk to her more outside of school. Her name was Kimi and she had shoulder-length white hair. Soft round ears pocked out of her light locks while a cute matching tail came from under her blouse. Her skin was pale like snow but her lips were red, as if they were raw from the cold. Kimi was a polar bear breed. Polar bears were known for being very peaceful and gentle yet they could be ferocious and competitive at the same time. Naruto kind of liked both sides.

She laughed at Naruto's lame jokes and smiled gently at his humorous antics. She seemed so kind to Naruto, it was almost like she was acting. Naruto just brushed it off though and continued without a problem.

He smiled when she pulled her chair closer to him and smiled innocently up at him. She asked him to help her with an equation and he was glad to do so.

Naruto knew Sasuke was staring. How could he not know? The brunet was so obvious. Naruto could easily see his wolf ears above the book that he was hiding behind. Not to mention Naruto could recognize his scent from literally anywhere.

The blonde didn't understand why Sasuke was staring at him and Kimi so intently but it didn't bother him. Naruto just assumed that maybe Sasuke needed help on his homework too and he was waiting for the blonde. Naruto didn't know. Naruto didn't care.

An hour passed and the tutor session came to an end. She bowed and thanked Naruto profusely before blushing and leaving. Naruto smiled sheepishly to himself before heading over to where Sasuke was still hiding.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked as he took a seat beside the brunet.

"None of your business," Sasuke replied as he leaned back into his chair.

Naruto snorted. "You were watching Kimi and I the entire time. You need help too or something?"

Sasuke made sure of himself to remember the name. "Oh please, do you even know who I am? Like I would need help from you."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "A conceited asshole, perhaps?"

"No, damn it. I'm an Uchiha."

The blonde brought his eyes lazily to the brunet. "What the fuck is an Uchiha?"

Sasuke straightened his back in his seat almost instantaneously. "That's my last name, you idiot. You really never heard of Uchiha Inc.?"

Naruto yawned. "Nope. I don't care."

Sasuke slumped back in his chair. "Of course you don't, moron."

"You still are a conceited asshole to me though."

"And you're still an idiot who can't cook ramen to me."

Naruto's bored expression wiped off his face and was replaced with frustration. "That was the best ramen you have ever had! Don't you dare deny it!"

"I've had better on the streets."

Naruto stood up abruptly, surprising the brunet. He then grabbed his backpack and left without another word. Sasuke sat by himself in the dark library for several minutes before what had just happened finally caught up to him.

He blinked a couple times as he gathered his stuff together. Why did Naruto act so strongly? It was just an insult. Why does Naruto get so sensitive over the subject of fucking noodles?

Sasuke sighed as he threw his backpack over his shoulder and began heading home. Nothing was going the way Sasuke wanted them to.

* * *

Sasuke watched as Naruto walked past him as if he was transparent. "Naruto?"

Again, no answer. The blonde just took a spot in his usual seat and kept his eyes ahead.

Sasuke growled in frustration. This was ridiculous and Naruto was over-reacting. He sat in his chair with his arms crossed. The blonde had been acting like this all morning. He wouldn't even spare Sasuke a glance let alone talk to him.

Tenten noticed the blonde's unusual behavior towards the brunet and laughed. "What did you do?"

Sasuke turned to her. "I don't fucking know. He's being so dramatic."

She grabbed her green water bottle and pulled of the cap. "Did you say something yesterday that could have offended him?" Tenten brought the bottle to her lips and began taking long gulps of the water inside.

"I just called his ramen shitty-"

Sasuke was interrupted when Tenten began choking. She coughed for a couple more seconds before wiping her mouth on the back of the hand. Her eyes were wide with shock. "You what?!"

Sasuke frowned. "I was only joking around."

Tenten began laughing. She wiped the tears from your eyes. "You're in deep shit now, Sasuke-"

The brunet raised a confused eyebrow as the girl began to explain. "-Naruto's dream is to be rewarded the Hokage, which is the prize only given to the most renowned chefs in the world. Ramen is Naruto's specialty. He practically serves his soul in a bowl. He pours every ounce of effort and skill within him in every order. Cooking is everything to him."

"So?"

Tenten shook her head. "What you don't understand is, is that Naruto has always ridiculed for having such a big dream at such a young age. People thought he was acting like brat therefore always treating him poorly. They all told him that he would better off being a dish boy for a restaurant rather than the head chef. Naruto always says he's fine but it's always obvious when he is hurt. Insulting his dream is worst than a punch to his gut. The idiot would sacrifice anything and do everything in order to make his dream become a reality."

Sasuke sighed as he brought his fingers to his temples and began rubbing them in slow circular motions. Everything was turning into a disaster.

* * *

Naruto exhaled tiredly as he watched the clock. There was only two minutes left before he would be able to leave and go home. His cycle was nearly over and he always became exhausted right afterwards for several days. He began doodling on his notepad and the bell rang promptly.

Throwing his things into his bag, he slung it over his shoulder and left the classroom. He took slow steps but stopped mid track when it dawned on him that he had swim practice. He groaned and turned around, heading for the gym lockers.

The blonde was the swim captain to their swim team and he was the best. Everyone was surprised at first, considering he was a fox breed but he amazed him them when he displayed his skill. He wasn't usually forgetful of the practices but there were always one or two slipups here and there.

He let his feet slide against the floor as he made his way to his gym locker. He dropped his bag and opened his locker before grabbing his swim gear and placing it on the bench behind him. The blonde got changed quickly and slammed his locker. He headed for the showers to moisten his skin and wash any debris before stepping out to the large pool of the school.

The blonde was early surprisingly since he had almost completely forgotten. He was alone and he began humming a soft tune to fill the silence as he walked up the diving tank. Setting his stance, he dived in cleanly. The cool water instantly filled his senses as he began to swim. He let his legs propel him smoothly as he began with a relaxed front crawl. He loved the water. If it wasn't for his dream of becoming Hokage, swimming would be his best next route. Swimming allowed for the boy to shut out all the critique that was thrown at him, escape from his high school life and just let his mind be at peace.

He did a couple laps before hauling himself out of the water. He was slightly panting but it didn't bother him as he pulled his orange goggles off. He shook his head, spraying water droplets all over the place. He didn't like wearing a cap so when he had a chance not to, he wouldn't.

Naruto frowned as he saw not his team staring at him but the asshole from this morning. "What are you doing here?" The blonde asked as he stood up.

Sasuke smirked and ran his eyes over Naruto's wet body. "Hinata wanted me to tell you that the swim meet was cancelled."

Hinata was the captain to the female's team. Naruto scowled. "Why was it cancelled?"

"How would I know?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at the brunet's rude tone. He turned to walk away. "Bye."

Sasuke felt himself tense as he watched the blonde walk away. "Why do you hate me so much?"

Naruto stopped before turning around ever so slowly. "I don't," he replied simply.

The brunet smiled, glad that he caught Naruto's attention. "Oh yeah? Then why do you barely talk to me and when you do, you just insult and pout?"

Naruto let his tail relax and his ears fall. "What did you expect, Sasuke? I just met you and you already are always trying to talk down on me. I don't like to associate with people like you. You were really cool at the party but it pisses me off how selfish and self-absorbed you are. I know that I barely know you but what I've seen so far is quite enough."

Sasuke stood there with his mouth parted but his face still as Naruto jogged away. It was clearer than diamonds that Sasuke managed to get Naruto to despise him in less than a week. He pursed his lips as his legs began to pull him towards who he wanted to see the least but he knew he had no choice.

* * *

"Sasuke? What a lovely little surprise," Itachi said as he stepped a side for his younger brother to enter. Itachi lived in his own flat while Sasuke stilled lived in the mansion with his parents.

"I need help," Sasuke said lamely as he instantly headed for the kitchen.

Itachi chuckled deeply. "Yes I am well aware. You only come and see me when you are in trouble."

The younger grabbed an apple and let himself fall on one of the leather couches. "It's about Naruto."

Itachi raised a curious eyebrow as he sat properly in the lounge chair across from Sasuke. He remembered very clearly the blonde hair, orange ears and perky ass. "Is it?"

Sasuke nodded. "He hates me."

Itachi smiled as he shook his head. "I already told you, didn't I?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you did and I should have listened to you. Now help me get him back."

Itachi leaned back into his chair while he crossed his legs. "How much does he hate you?"

"He called me a self-absorbed arrogant prick."

"Oh my. Have you done anything about it?"

Sasuke frowned. "Well I wouldn't be here if I have."

Itachi's right eyebrow twitched. "I don't need your sass, Sasuke. You came to me for help. Naruto is right, you are an asshole."

"Yeah, yeah. I already know."

Itachi sighed. "Have you at least apologized?"

Itachi was answered with silence, he let his eyes widened just a little. "You idiot, you haven't said sorry yet? Of course he would be mad at you. Suck up your pride and go say sorry before it's too late."

Sasuke groaned. "I never say sorry though."

"It's time to change."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "But you never apologize for anything either."

Itachi smirked. "That's because I never need to."

Sasuke let out an exasperated breath. "Of course."

The older smiled. "Now if you wouldn't mind, I'm having guests over so get out."

Sasuke grumbled but complied. He grabbed his things and headed over to Ichiraku's, the place where Naruto worked.

He reached there in merely ten minutes and was instantly bombarded by Ino. He ignored her rapid-fire question and glared. "Where is Naruto?"

Her face froze with shock before pouting. "Oh come on, Sasuke. Talk to me for a little?"

He growled lowly in his throat as his tail thrashed dangerously. "I said, where is Naruto?"

Ino's ears fell to her hair. "In the kitchen."

Sasuke nodded and immediately stepped around her, heading towards the back. He pushed the double doors opened and scanned the busy kitchen. Many heads turned to him but they all resumed to their cooking, their expressions bored and predicting. He inhaled but he could barely smell the blonde anymore. His eyes finally landed on a patch of blonde in the back. He quickly jogged down the kitchen and in between counters before finally reaching Naruto. Naruto was sautéing a shrimp vegetable dish. He paid Sasuke no mind and didn't notice that he was there until he heard him clear his throat. Naruto's blue eyes reached Sasuke's face but they didn't light up like how Sasuke wanted them to. In fact, they just darkened. Sasuke couldn't help but feel the pang in his heart.

"What do you want?" Naruto said, finally breaking the silence that had crept in between the two.

Sasuke swallowed. He couldn't bring himself to say it. "I…uh…"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "If it's nothing, just leave."

The brunet almost winced at the blonde's newfound harshness. "No, I need to tell you…"

Naruto placed his pan aside and turned to the brunet fully. He crossed his arms and waited for Sasuke to finish his sentence.

Sasuke sighed and looked away. "-that I'm sorry for calling your ramen shitty."

The dark stormy blue of Naruto's eyes instantly vanished and was replaced with soft baby blue. His ears perked and he laughed. "Finally."

Sasuke smiled but then frowned. "What do you mean?"

Naruto turned back to his stove. "I wasn't really mad at you but I figured that I needed to push you off the high chair of yours. I was waiting for when you would finally suck up your oversized prize, get over yourself and apologize."

The brunet laughed softly in relief, while Naruto grinned. "Now seriously, get out. I need to work!"

Sasuke smiled and said goodbye before turning around. He felt so much lighter when he walked out of the restaurant. Like a burden has been lifted off his shoulders. He flinched in surprise when his phone began to ring. The brunet fished out his iPhone out of his pocket and pursed his lips when he read the caller's ID.

"Itachi?"

"Brother, how did it go?"

Sasuke smiled. "It worked. He wasn't actually mad at me though."

There was a pause. "You are lucky. You might not be next time so be careful."

"I know."

"That's what you always say," Itachi said before he hung up.

* * *

The end of the week came by quickly and things have pretty much gone back to normal. Sasuke didn't manage to get any closer to Naruto because the blonde was always either busy with swim practices, tutoring, work and school. Sasuke almost felt like he, himself had too much time on his hands. On the bright side, he began to get along quite well with everyone else. They quite liked him.

It was Friday and Sasuke had just taken a seat with his friends before beginning his lunch. Naruto took the seat diagonally from him like usual and began talking excitedly about some random topic, this was also very common.

"So what is everyone doing this weekend?" Tenten asked once Naruto finally quieted down and began to eat.

"Nothing, really," Naruto answered and the entire group nodded in agreement.

"Why don't you all come over to my house at Saturday then!" Kiba piped in, his mouth still filled with food.

"Another party?" Tenten asked.

Kiba shook his head. "Just us."

"Sounds good," said Naruto before everyone else also agreed, including Sasuke.

Kiba smiled. "Alright, I'll see you all then."

The table began to empty, all leaving to head to their classes but only Shikamaru and Temari stayed. They were both part of the group but often kept quiet. Shikamaru was lazy but sharp. He was very observant and intelligent even though he putted no effort into almost anything. Temari was his longtime girlfriend. She was feisty but also quite clever. They both were bird breeds. Bird breeds didn't have ears nor did they have tails. They looked basically like normal humans; the only differences was, was their eye colours and hair colours. Shikamaru was a raven breed while Temari was an eagle breed.

Temari broke the silence first. "Sasuke likes Naruto."

Shikamaru yawned. "I know, it's pretty obvious."

Temari smiled. "Yeah, Sasuke is always staring the boy down like he wants to eat him and he won't do anything unless Naruto is involved. I'm surprised no one else has noticed."

Shikamaru smirked as he caught on to what his girlfriend is thinking. "You want to get them together."

Temari shrugged. "I feel bad for Sasuke."

"Naruto might not like Sasuke."

"Well then let's find out, shall we?"

"Why are we doing this?"

"Because we are good friends and Naruto was the one that you and I together. Not to mention that boy needs to get laid."

Shikamaru stretched his arms above his head. "Fine."

* * *

Kiba opened the door almost the second Sasuke had knocked it. "Hey, Sasuke!"

"Hello, Kiba."

The boy stepped a side and Sasuke entered his home. He then followed Kiba to the living room and realized he was the last person to arrive. The brunet greeted everyone before taking a seat on one of the couches, beside Gaara. Sasuke just ignored Sakura and Ino as they both tried to grab his attention.

The get together wore on and soon enough everyone had a nice buzz from slight alcohol they had drank, including both Sasuke and Naruto. It was a couple hours later until Shikamaru suggested a game. Naruto jumped up and down excitedly and asked what game. Temari suggested Spin the Bottle.

Soon enough they were all sitting in a circle with a beer bottle in the centre. Sasuke could feel his heart rate increase at the idea of finally being able to kiss the blonde.

"Remember, no matter who it lands on you have to kiss them!" Kiba said cheerfully as Temari and Shikamaru watched them from the couches.

Kiba was the first to spin the bottle and it landed on Hinata. She blushed heavily and was certainly not prepared when the boy went for a full-blown make-out session. It took her a couple seconds to adjust but then she too, began to respond at full force. They had to be pulled apart.

Next it was Tenten's turn. It landed on Neji, Hinata's cousin and Tenten gave him a soft peck before pulling back.

Finally, it was Sasuke's turn. He spun the bottle and watched it twirl round and round until finally it stopped.

Fuck.

Sakura squealed with delight as the bottle landed on her. Ino began to pout and Sasuke almost felt tears come to his eyes. He shook his head and scowled as he shuffled over to the other side to reach the pink-haired girl. The brunet stared at her disgusting glossy lips, he grimaced but quickly leaned in and kissed her so lightly that it almost felt as if it hadn't happened. Sasuke jumped back and wiped the slimy gloss off his lips before returning to his spot. Sakura was blushing heavily while Ino was trying her best to decapitate her.

When it became Naruto's turn, Sasuke gained hope again. The blonde laughed as Kiba pushed him forward and he spun the bottle quickly. He waited anxiously as his palms began to sweat. He never wanted anything so badly.

Naruto watched as the glass beer bottle went round and round. It stopped and the blonde brought his blue eyes up to where the bottle was pointing. There sat Sasuke with the most arrogant smirk Naruto had ever seen. The blonde frowned.

"Well are you going to chicken out?" Sasuke taunted.

"The hell I am!" Naruto argued as he crawled forward. He had no idea that his movements were very foxlike and that it turned Sasuke on.

Once he finally reached Sasuke, he licked his lips and blushed heavily at the sight of Sasuke's dusty rose lips right in front of him. He leaned in and pressed his lips softly against Sasuke's. Naruto accidentally let out a low purr as his ears lowered from the pleasure.

Satisfied, he began to pull back. Naruto's face was flushed and his breath came in soft pants. He stared back at Sasuke and his blush only darkened. Sasuke looked rather normal but the sudden darkness in his eyes was un-mistakenly pure lust.

In a split second, Sasuke was leaning over him and returned his lips back to Naruto's, where they belonged. The blonde was pushed back onto his palms as Sasuke prodded at his lips with his tongue for entry. Sasuke growled and bit Naruto's lip, making the blonde whimper before slipping his tongue through. He began to taste, savor and devour the blonde that he had been wanting so badly since the beginning.

Naruto's eyes snapped open when he finally realized what was happening. When did he closed his eyes? When did Sasuke get on top of him? When did he let Sasuke's tongue in? He couldn't remember. He placed both hands on the boy's chest and pushed in away. Naruto turned his head to the side. "W-What are you doing?"

Sasuke growled deeply in his throat but was interrupted with an awkward cough from behind him.

"You know, maybe you could save the sex for the bedroom?" Kiba teased.

Naruto yelped and scrambled from under Sasuke and away from him before sitting back to where he was before. He was still red and his breaths were still erratic. Naruto kept his eyes anywhere but Sasuke's. He laughed nervously. "So who's next?"

Sasuke ran a tongue over his lips to catch what there was left of Naruto's taste. This was his first time kissing the blonde and he was going to make sure it wasn't going to be the last. Sasuke smirked, it was such a bonus that Naruto was a fox-type. Having the blonde purr and whimper from beneath him was the hottest thing he had ever seen. He wanted to see more.

* * *

Over on the couch, Shikamaru and Temari smirked as their suspicions have been finally confirmed.

* * *

**So what did you think? I hope you enjoyed it (:**

**Give me some ideas for future chapters?**

**Have a beautiful day!**

_I will be writing an epilogue/sequel to my other completed fiction, Just Int Time. I'll keep you updated!_

**xo Victoria **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone (: The response has been absolutely amazing and I want to thank you all so much! Reading the reviews really do brighten my day and motivate me to continue writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter. (:**

* * *

_**Three**_

* * *

Sasuke was getting a drink of water from the fountain on the next Monday morning when Naruto came bouncing towards him. He acted very well normal after the kiss, as if it never happened. Then again, they both got pretty wasted; it was possible that Naruto didn't remember at all. It made Sasuke anxious. The brunet could never forget something like that no matter what could have happened.

"Sasuke! Guess what?!"

The brunet wiped the water off is chin with the back of hand. "You cured your stupidity?"

Naruto frowned and punched Sasuke. "No, you jerk. Volleyball tryouts are today!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Aren't you the student representative of athletic program? You basically get a guaranteed spot even it sucked."

The blonde bit his bottom lip. "That's not true. Even if it was, I wouldn't need it because I'm good enough to make it anyways."

"Sure."

Naruto pouted. "Man, it sucks talking to you. Everyone else is trying out so I'm going to go talk them. I'll see you later."

Sasuke raised an irritated eyebrow. He was a little offended. "Who?"

"Basically everybody that we hang out with. Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji and Lee."

"Whatever, bye."

Naruto frowned but turned around and left. Sasuke walked lazily to class before taking a seat. He cringed when he heard familiar voices from behind him. It was that polar bear breed named Kimi and her band of annoying bitches, Sasuke would classify.

"Are you going to go watch the volleyball tryouts today?"

"Of course! Naruto is trying out, isn't he? I'm pretty sure Kiba and Gaara are trying out too? They're super cute too."

"Oh my gosh, I know right? I'm pretty sure every girl in the school is going to go watch them."

"Probably all the guys too."

Sasuke pursed his lips. That meant everybody in the school would be watching his blonde get sweaty and flushed. He sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he pulled his shirt over his shoulders and head.

The brunet quickly ran a tongue over his bottom lip as he started to get change himself. He smirked when he noticed the blonde's eyes scan his abdomen. They were both in the boys' locker room, getting ready for the tryouts. "What do you think? Trying out of course."

Naruto frowned. "I thought you said you weren't this morning."

"I technically never said anything like that."

Naruto paused but then nodded. "Okay, well good luck!"

Sasuke smirked. "Not like I'll need it."

"Man, you are so cocky," Naruto muttered as he turned around to leave the locker room and enter the gym. Sasuke hurriedly finished changing as well and jogged after the blonde.

The nets were already set up and a cart full of volleyballs was put aside for the trainees to warm up. Naruto grabbed a volleyball and ran over to where all their friends were standing. Sasuke followed lazily as he began to drink in his surroundings. There was a good amount of boys trying out but Sasuke was sure that he would make the team. The bleachers were beginning to fill with students all excited to watch the tryouts. Sasuke scowled.

"Are there always this many people watching?" Sasuke asked as began to stretch his arms right next to Gaara.

"No. Volleyball tryouts are always really busy though because all the school's crushes try out. Same goes for the girls' team," Gaara brought his green eyes to the bleachers. "Though it seems it's extra busy this year because you are here."

Sasuke smirked as he rolled his shoulders. "Cool."

"Alright everybody, let's start." A voice echoed from behind the two. They both turned around and Sasuke widened his eyes. Who knew Mr. Hatake was going to be their coach.

By the end of the first tryout, everybody was worn out completely. Naruto had his hands on his knees and his breaths came in heavy pants while Sasuke was leaning against the wall as beads of sweat rolled down the side of his face. Kakashi was brutal (he insisted that they call him by his first name), he was the type of coach to drill basics until they were ready to drop. He made them run laps, do fitness, practice spiking and practice diving. Sasuke had been on a couple sport teams before at his old school but never had he seen such a vigorous and unique try out.

He brought his eyes over to Naruto. The blonde wasn't kidding when he said he was good. He never paused to rest and he never missed the ball. He would always dive for spikes from the opposing team and smash the ball down on the other side whenever he would have the chance. But Sasuke wasn't lying either.

Naruto growled when his eyes met Sasuke's. The tryout turned into a competition between the two. They fought their best to outdo each other the entire time. Sasuke loved the rivalry. It made him motivated and set his insides on fire. He loved being pushed the extra mile only to prove himself as alpha male. Sasuke couldn't help it, he was a wolf breed after all.

Naruto wanted the wiped that smug smile of Sasuke's onto the floor. It pissed him off how Sasuke always acted as if he was some kind of big shot. Naruto would be lying if he said that he didn't love the competition either. The blonde just wanted to knock Sasuke down a couple notches, show him how it's really done.

The blonde straightened his back as Mr. Hatake began to speak. "Well done. The first cut will be posted right outside my room in the morning. Only half of you will be left."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Kakashi smirked at the horror of several students' faces. He was definitely a sadist but aren't all wolves are?

* * *

A grin began to spread across Naruto's cheeks once he saw his own name on the list, signifying that he had made the first cut. His smile only continued to widened as his eyes began to further scan the list. All his friends have made it, including Sasuke. Naruto was pretty sure that Sasuke was going to make the team. When the brunet played, there was some kind of elegant aura that radiated off of him but at the same time you could easily spot the raw, wild drive in his eyes. Sasuke was exceptional at volleyball and Naruto wanted to be better.

A bunch of people approached him as he walked to first period, all congratulating him. He grinned cheekily in return and thanked them before moving on. Sasuke was already seated when Naruto reached their classroom.

"Looks like we both made it, eh?" Naruto asked lightly as he dropped his binders onto his desk and took a seat.

"Hn," Sasuke said tiredly as he leaned back into his chair. He winced at the aching pain in his shoulders.

Naruto laughed. "Are you sore?"

"Of course not," the brunet muttered under his breath as he brought a hand up to massage his one of his shoulders.

Naruto rolled his eyes but smiled. He got up and went behind the brunet before placing a hand on each shoulder. The blonde began to massage the knots with his fingers and his palms, kneading the skin and loosening up the tension. "You need to stretch properly before training and a good massage right afterwards."

Sasuke just hummed lowly as he let his eyelids fall and himself relax.

"You know the next tryout is today right?"

The brunet shot straight up in his seat. "What?"

Naruto smirked. "Yup. Kakashi always insists that you can really see what someone is made of after pushing them past their breaking point."

"Fuck," Sasuke groaned as he fell back into his seat. He closed his eyes but opened them again after a pause. "Well?"

Naruto frowned. "Well, what?"

"You said I needed a good massage, right?"

"God, you're such a dick."

"Oh come on."

"Fine."

* * *

Sasuke was dragging his feet as he walked to the change rooms. He did well again but it was taking a toll on his body. Naruto was in no different condition. He grabbed his towel, shampoo and body was before heading for the showers. He turned the knob and waited for the water get warm. Sasuke was washing the suds of his shampoo off his body when Naruto got into the stall that was a couple meters away from him. The blonde didn't seem to notice Sasuke was there and began humming a soft tune. Soon enough he broke out until a full song. His eyes were closed as he sang his heart out. He had a wonderful voice. It was youthful and bright; it represented him quite well. Sasuke smirked as he continued to watch the blonde break into a small dance. The brunet recognized the song. It was Give a Little More by Maroon 5. When the chorus came around again, Sasuke joined in. His voice was low and melodic and they harmonized each other quite well.

Naruto opened his eyelids and brought them over to Sasuke. His expression was surprise and contentment rather than embarrassment. "You listen to Maroon 5?"

"Sometimes."

Naruto grinned. "Cool. What else do you listen to?"

"Arctic Monkeys, Bastille, the Script and other stuff."

"Holy shit! You've got great taste, you know?"

Sasuke smirked. "Of course I do."

Naruto rolled his eyes and secluded himself in his own little world once again. His eyes snapped open and a blush found its way on his cheek when Sasuke walked pass him and gave a quick slap to one of Naruto's ass cheeks. He laughed and walked away. Naruto just shook his head and continued with his scrubbing.

* * *

It was the final tryout and only twelve boys would make it. There were still twenty guys left and they were all above extraordinary. All of Naruto's friends made it, including himself and Sasuke. The brunet went into ready position as he waited for the opposing team to serve. Beads of sweat dripped down his face as his weariness began to grow.

It was Gaara's turn to serve on the other and he did so neatly and professionally. His arm swung in a uniform motion, smacking it over the net; it was a perfect overhand serve. Sasuke was in a perfect position to spike but he needed Shikamaru, who was beside him, to set the volleyball nice and high. He waited for his chance and it came rather quickly. He sprung himself in the air and drove the volleyball down onto the other side. The satisfying sting his hand made him smile as the other team failed to return the ball. He brought his eyes behind him and smirked.

Naruto frowned at Sasuke's obvious display of dominance but chose to ignore it and focus on the game. The competition wore on between the two, neither allowing themselves to back down.

By the end of the tryout, Naruto was dead tired but a smile stretched across his face. He worked so hard and he knew he would make the team. The blonde wouldn't have put in so much effort if he wasn't completely and utterly determined to prove himself. He walked to the locker room, his steps light and happy as his tail swished from side to side.

The next day, the final results were posted. Basically everyone they hung out with made the team. A bunch of random students were crowded around the small list, all dying to see who made it. Sasuke saw his and Naruto's name and walked away. He headed to class with a small smile on his lips.

Naruto was already seated which was rare. Sasuke usually always got to class before the other boy. When Naruto spotted Sasuke, his face broke out into a grin. "Sasuke! Did you see the list?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah. Looks like we both made it."

The blonde managed to smile even wider. "Sure did! Looks like we're a team now."

"I guess we are, though I'll always be better than you."

Naruto scoffed. "In you dreams, teme."

Sasuke smiled. He really enjoyed being with Naruto. The blonde managed to relax him in some kind of way. Sasuke wasn't really sure how but Naruto pulled it off so Sasuke wasn't going to question it.

A comfortable silence settled in between them but Naruto broke it anyways. "Do you have a job, Sasuke?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

Sasuke shifted in his seat and adjusted himself into a more comfortable position. "I don't need the money, I guess."

Naruto hummed. "Neither do I but I really do like meeting and talking to new people." Naruto turned to face Sasuke and smirked. "You should really get a job, maybe you'll get more friends and stop being such an anti-social prick."

Sasuke growled. "I have tons of friends and I am not anti-social."

Naruto laughed sarcastically. "Oh really? Who? Either than all the people we hang out with."

Sasuke opened his mouth to answered and closed it slowly. He slumped into his seat and crossed his arms. "Whatever."

Naruto laughed once again but genuinely this time. "I think it would be a good idea."

"Hn."

* * *

"Sasuke, you should get a job. You need more friends"

Sasuke groaned and rubbed his temples. "You're the second one telling me this today."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Naruto."

The older pulled his lips into a knowing smile. "And are you going to?"

"Will you stop bothering me if I do?"

"I suppose."

"Fine," Sasuke finished as he sat up from the couch and headed for the door. He didn't say goodbye but that was rather normal since he knew that he would see Itachi again soon. He grabbed his long board before heading out and closing the door behind him. Once he was out of the pristine suite building, he dropped his board onto the concrete, plugged in his earphones and began gliding down the streets. He knew that he needed a resume but not having one would give a good excuse why he couldn't go job searching.

He passed a couple shops with a bored expression on his face. He knew a vintage record shop somewhere around here; he shopped there often. He took a left and the small shop was at the end of the street. He jumped off his board and picked it up before heading into the store. Sasuke nodded at the cashier. The workers there knew him well. He stopped by at least once a week. He began to browse through a collection when someone came beside him.

He brought his eyes lazily over and pulled out his earphones. It was Sai, the cashier from earlier. He was also the owner to the shop. Sai had pale skin with thin dark hair that matched his orbs. He wore a pair of distressed jeans, a plain t-shirt and a blazer rolled up to his elbows. "Yes?"

"We're hiring."

Sasuke frowned. "What?"

Sai sighed and smiled again. "Your brother called me saying that you would stop by and that you were looking for a job."

Sasuke pursed his lips and grinded his teeth together. "He knows too much about me and he's too good at thinking ahead."

"He's your brother."

"Your point is?"

Sai rolled his eyes. "Do you want the job or not?"

"I don't have a resume."

"Itachi made one for you and submitted it to me last week."

"Last week?"

"Yeah."

So Itachi had been thinking about this for a while. Sasuke inwardly groaned. "I'll take it."

Sai smiled. "Good. I'll send you an email with your schedule and details."

"You don't have my email."

"It was on your resume."

"Of fucking course it was."

* * *

The next day Sasuke's schedule was jammed packed. His morning started like any other morning. He woke up at six, worked out in his own gym for about half an hour before taking a shower and eating breakfast. It currently the last period of the day but he had his first volleyball practice as a team right afterwards. Once that was over, he was due for his first shift at the record shop.

Sasuke sat up from his chair when the final bell of the day rang. He pushed in his chair and headed for the locker room. His steps were quick, he didn't want to be late. Sasuke was the first to be in the gym. He adjusted his new practice jersey that had the words BEASTS etched out in bold letters across his chest and his last name plus the number 23 on his back.

The school's mascot was a ferocious feline-type of animal with silver eyes. It was sleek but packed with power. No one knew exactly what breed it was but because of its black fur and silver markings, all the sport uniforms had similar color schemes.

Sasuke began to stretch before doing a couple laps around the gym to get the blood flowing through his veins and let the adrenaline of anticipation to kick in. By the time Sasuke was starting to feel a little hot under his jersey, everyone who had made the team was present and was beginning their warm ups, except for two. Sasuke's dark orbs scanned the gymnasium but Naruto was no where to be seen. He brought them up to the large digital clock that was behind a cage. The blonde was late and so was their coach. Sasuke pursed his lips together irritably. Though he was usually rather laid-back (or at least he thought he was), tardiness always managed to annoy him.

Fifteen minutes in and both were still missing. Sasuke knitted his eyebrows together as his frustration began to grow. He did not have time for this. Neji noticed his annoyance and spoke up. "Kakashi is always at least twenty minutes late and Naruto's usually on time but he probably was interrupted by something important. Don't worry. They'll be here soon."

Sasuke nodded and as if on cue, the large double doors to the gym swung open and both Kakashi and Naruto entered. Kakashi looked bored while Naruto looked like he was ready to explode with excitement. The coach yawned and Naruto bounced over to where Gaara, Neji, Lee and Kiba were standing. Sasuke stepped over to meet him.

"Are you guys ready?" Naruto asked happily as his ears perked.

"Of course. We've been here for twenty minutes. Where the fuck have you been?" Kiba asked teasingly as he threw one of the volleyballs at Naruto's shoulder.

The blonde turned to catch it before bringing a hand up and rubbing the back of his neck. "Kimi needed some help with the math homework so I figured I'd help her out."

Sasuke cringed while Kiba whistled. "Dang. That polar bear chick? She's a babe, dude."

Naruto laughed sheepishly before Kakashi yelled over them and gave them instructions. Once they all grabbed a volleyball each and began their drills, Gaara approached Naruto. Sasuke was behind them both with Kiba.

"So do you like her?" He asked plainly.

Naruto blushed. "I don't know? She's really cute but I'm still on the fence about it, you know? She invited me out for dinner actually. I still need to give her an answer."

Gaara nodded and threw a glance over his shoulder. Sasuke frowned. It seemed like everyone had noticed the brunet's interests other than the interest itself.

"Are you going to say yes?" Gaara questioned again.

"Umm…Do you think I have a chance?"

Kiba snorted and Naruto turned to face him. "Are you kidding? That girl is basically laying herself out for you. Go for it!"

Sasuke's left eye twitch. So maybe not _everyone_ had figured out. Naruto beamed before lowering his eyes. It was obvious that his mind was racing about how to answer the girl. The brunet licked his lips. There was no way that date was going to happen, not if Sasuke could help it.

"I doubt she's actually in to you. She probably just wants an easy fuck," Sasuke spoke slowly as he tilted his head slightly to a side. His eyes glinted with challenge.

Naruto's expression twisted in hurt before washing over with anger. "What the fuck? You're just jealous you can't get a hot date."

Sasuke smirked. "Jealous? Oh please, don't be ridiculous. I could get an even hotter date without even trying."

Naruto crossed his arms and faced Sasuke completely. "Fine. Let's make a bet then?"

The brunet straightened his posture. "Alright."

"If you can't get a real date by this weekend and you can't both have dinner with Kimi and I or it becomes a complete and utter failure, then you've got to admit that you were just jealous that you can't get girls like I can."

Sasuke almost started laughing. This was too easy. He was already technically jealous, the only difference was that he was jealous not of Naruto. "Alright and If I do get a perfect date and the dinner goes by wonderfully, you have to give me a lap dance."

Naruto's face instantly burned with embarrassment. His tail fell to the floor as his fists clenched at his sides. "W-What?!"

Sasuke smirked in amusement. "You would hate that wouldn't you? I enjoy torturing you. But then again, if you want to take it back…"

"No!" Naruto interrupted. "I'll do it but only if I lose, which I won't!"

"Then I'll see you this weekend."

"You're one hell of a sadistic motherfucker."

"I know."

* * *

It wouldn't have taken a full ten minutes for Sasuke to find a date if he wasn't looking for this specific person. The bet has already circulated around the school and girls from all over the school were hoping and anticipating for Sasuke to ask them to go with him on the double date. It didn't take long for Sasuke to spot who he was looking for, she had bright pink hair after all.

Sakura was fixing her hair in the little mirror of her locker before applying a thin lip-plumping gloss over her lips. Sasuke had to admit that she was pretty but he just felt nothing for her. He strode up to her locker casually with his hands in his pockets and only one ear bud in.

She noticed the brunet almost immediately. Her eyes widened as Sasuke approached her and she hurriedly checked if her hair was straight and her skirt was wrinkle-free. She brought her eyes back up and smiled warmly. "Hey Sasuke!"

"Hello Sakura," said Sasuke. His voice was smooth and low. He licked his lips. "Would you mind doing me favor?"

Sakura shook her head furiously. "Of course!"

"Could you go on a double date with me?"

The girl almost fainted. "Oh my gosh, yes!"

Sasuke let a small smile slip. "Thank you." He then frowned. "But you know that I'm not interested though, right?"

Sakura's bright smile fell. "What? Then why would you ask me…?"

Sasuke sighed. "I'm trying to make Naruto jealous."

The girl crossed her arms and formed her lips into a pout. "You want to use me for a stupid competition between two ego-driven boys?"

"No," Sasuke casted his glance to his left before bringing them back to the other. "I want Naruto to become mine," he said bluntly.

Sakura's eyes widened to two large saucers as she stammered, "You're g-ga-?"

"Gay? Heavens no. Only for Naruto."

Sakura pursed her lips together as her mind began to piece everything together. "I see. But you do know Naruto likes me though right?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her change in attitude. The cute high school girl façade was gone and a quick-witted lady began to peak through her personality. Sasuke preferred this much better. "Unfortunately. So will you help me?"

"If you promise that you'll take good care of the idiot once he's yours," Sakura said as she crossed her arms. Naruto and her have been friends for years and she really did want the blonde to be happy. She wanted to be able to return the feelings that Naruto had for her but it was impossible for her. She only saw Naruto as a friend, nothing more.

"Promise."

* * *

**Did you like it? Ideas? Let me know!**

**I'll see you all soon. **

**xo Victoria **


End file.
